Switched At Birth
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Penelope gives birth to a beautiful daughter, then, her baby girl is unknown to her or Derek the baby is switched and they have the wrong baby for several months. What happens to the Morgan family when an accident reveals that they have the wrong baby?, will they be able to get their biological daughter back or have they lost her and the baby they've been raising
1. Chapter 1

, Switched At Birth-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia Morgan fell against the pillows as another contraction ended, her husband Derek Morgan wiped her forehead and said, "you're doing great sweetness". She looked up at him and said, "I love you hotstuff", he winked at her and said, "I love you to baby girl", he then put his hand on her stomach and said, "you're feisty you have to be a little girl" causing Penelope to giggle.

Derek said, "how's everything going Sheila"?, she said, "she's doing good, on the next contraction the baby will be here, are you ready Penelope"?, she grinned and said, "ready Sheila". When she felt the next contraction coming she grabbed Dereks hand and started squeezing for all she had in her.

When she heard the cry of her baby she once again collapsed against the bed and said, "the baby, how's the baby"?, Sheila cleaned up the little bundle and then held it up and said, "your daughter is just fine". Derek looked at Penelope and said, "we have a little princess, did you hear that goddess"?, Penelope looked at the angelic face of their daughter and said, "I heard, I heard".

Sheila said, "dad would you like to cut the cord"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "yes", she said, "just cut between the clamps". Derek did what he was told and then Sheila handed the baby to Penelope and said, "here mommy, you can hold her for a few minutes before we take her away".

Penelope kissed her daughter on the top of the head and said, "hello there little one, I'm your mommy", Derek kissed his wife on the lips and then kissed his daughter on the forehead and said, "and I'm your daddy, welcome to the family Jamie Francine Morgan".

Sheila worked on getting Penelope sewed up and said, "that's a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl", Penelope said, "isn't is just precious"?, Derek said, "of course she is, she looks just like her mommy". Sheila said, "when I get you sewed up the nurse will take Jamie back to the nursery and get her cleaned up and then when you get settled into your room they will bring her to you".

Penelope said, "I hate to give her up", Derek nodded his head and said, "me to, we just got her", Sheila laughed and said, "don't worry Derek, she'll be back in your arms before you know it". When Sheila was finished with Penelope she said, "I need to take her for a little while".

Derek and Penelope kissed their daughter on the top of the head and said, "mommy and daddy love you princess and we will see you soon". Sheila handed the baby to the nurse and said, "Mrs. Morgan will be back in her room in about an hour, do you think you can have the baby washed up, weighed and measured by then"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes mam".

It was then that Derek and Penelope watched as the nurse carried their daughter out of the room, Derek said, "I forgot to take a picture of her". Sheila said, "don't worry their will be plenty of time to take pictures of your little angel".

Sheila then looked at Penelope and said, "can I get you anything"?, she shook her head and said, "nothing other than my daughter". Sheila laughed and said, "soon P, soon, I promise", she then looked at Derek and said, "we need to get her cleaned up Derek, if you want you can take this time to go tell your family how your wife and daughter are doing".

Derek kissed his wife on the lips and said, "I love you", Penelope said, "I love you to", he walked to the door and said, "thank you". She said, "for what honey"?, he said, "for making me a daddy", she said, "well then, thank you for making me a mommy" causing him to wink at her before walking out of the room to let them get her cleaned up.

Meanwhile out in the waiting room Emily said, "what's taking so long"?, Hotch said, "have you forgotten that you were in labor with Jack for 34 hours"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "no I haven't". Hotch kissed his wife on the lips and said, "don't worry, it won't be much longer".

Fran said, "I bet my granddaughter is here already and I bet my nervous son was so in love with her that he forgot to take a picture to send us". Dave nodded his head and said, "I bet you're right Bella", JJ then looked up and saw Derek walking toward them.

Derek said, "she's here, Jamie Francine Morgan is here", Fran said, "did you forget to take the pictures"?, he said, "I did momma, I'm so sorry but she's so beautiful". Reid hugged Derek and said, "congratulations daddy", Derek said, "thanks pretty boy, I can't wait for all of you to see her, she's beautiful".

Meanwhile in the nursery the nurse just got finished cleaning, weighing and measuring Jamie and she asked if Penelope was in her room and was told no. She laid the baby in the bassinette and said, "don't worry princess, soon you'll be with your mommy".

She then turned around and walked to the other side of the nursery leaving the sleeping child, she was unaware of the critical change that was about to occur, a change that would effect 2 families forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Switched At Birth-Ch 2

Penelope was all smiles as the nurse pushed the little bassinette into the room, she then picked up the baby and handed her to Penelope. She said, "if you need anything please let me know", Penelope said, "thank you", she looked down and said, "wait a minute, something's off, somethings wrong".

Derek and the team walked into the room and he said, "what's wrong"?, she said, "does she look different to you"?, Derek opened his mouth to agree and the nurse said, "sometimes they change a little from birth, that's normal, don't worry".

Penelope and Derek then shook off initial thoughts and shifted their attention to the beautiful little girl in Penelopes arms. Fran stepped closer and said, "awwww she's gorgeous", Derek said, "of course she is momma, she belongs to the most beautiful woman in the world".

Reid smiled and said, "I can't wait to spoil her rotten", Emily said, "me either Spence", JJ said, "ohhh I could just squeeze her chubby cheeks". Dave said, "of course you know that we're all gonna spoil her rotten, right guys", Hotch said, "I was just getting ready to say the same thing Dave" causing everybody to laugh.

Derek sighed happily and said, "I can't believe that she's finally here, Jamie's finally here", Fran said, "and before you know it she'll be grown up". Penelope said, "I wish my mom and dad and Dereks dad could have seen her", Fran said, "I know that if they were here they would be as proud of you and Derek as we are".

Derek said, "do you really think so momma"?, she hugged her son and said, "I know so baby boy, I know so", Penelope looked up at her mother in law and said, "would you like to hold your granddaughter"?, she said, "of course I would, I would be honored to hold this little angel".

Everybody watched as Fran kissed the little girl on the cheek and say, "I'm your nana Fran and I'm going to love you, protect you and spoil you rotten". Derek laughed and said, "look at that only about 90 minutes old and already got everybody wrapped around her finger" causing everybody to smile.

As Penelope watched Fran hold Jamie she couldn't help but let that feeling creep back into her mind, the feeling that something wasn't right with the baby. She couldn't put her finger on it but she knew that something was definitely different with the baby in Frans arms.

She laid there and she thought, "it's almost like it's a completely different baby", she then shook it off and said, "don't be silly Garcie, she's your daughter, that's Jamie". Derek sat down on the bed beside her and said, "are you alright, you're being really quiet"?, she said, "I'm fine sugar, just tired".

He kissed her lips and said, "why don't you get some sleep baby girl", she yawned and said, "I think I will", she laid back against the pillows and watched as Jamie got passed next to Dave". She felt her eyes getting heavier and heavier, as they closed for the last time her thoughts fell to the beautiful bundle in her nonnos arms.

As the evening continued slowly couple by couple they headed out giving the mommy and daddy some time alone to bond with their daughter. Derek sat looking down at his daughter in the bassinette, he then glanced at his wife, he was so proud to be Penelopes husband and Jamies daddy.

He didn't realize how tired he was until his eyes closed and he felt himself drifting off to sleep, he was so out of it that he didn't notice someone watching from the door. The man stood there for a few seconds and then turned around and headed back up the hall, not glancing back again.


	3. Chapter 3

Switched At Birth-Ch 3

The next 6 months flew by as Jamie grew like a little weed, she had everybody that met her wrapped around her little finger, she was the light of her mommy and daddys eye. Penelope was back to work and Fran was happily watching Jamie while her parents worked, she loved spending time with her granddaughter because that gave her more time to spoil the little bundle of joy.

Jamie had a doctors appointment and Penelope was going to meet them at the doctors office, she was just finishing up the search for B team when her personal cell started to ring. She saw, "FRAN" flashing on the ID, she said, "hey Fran, I was just getting ready to leave", Fran interrupted her and said, "honey you and Derek need to get to the ER as soon as you can".

Penelope stood up and grabbed her things and ran out of her office, she said, "why Fran, what's wrong, are you alright, is Jamie alright"?, Fran said, "we were about a mile from the hospital when this car came out of nowhere and side swiped us". Penelope felt her legs go weak and she said, "please tell me that Jamie isn't, that she isn't".

Fran said, "they have her in checking her out right now but you and Derek need to get here because they were talking about possible surgery and they are going to need your permission". Penelope said, "we'll be right there Fran and if they come out and tell you anything please call me", she said, "honey I will and I'm so so sorry".

Penelope said, "you didn't do anything wrong Fran, this is all on the person driving the other car", Fran said, "but", Penelope said, "no buts, this isn't your fault". Derek said, "what isn't who's fault"?, Penelope said, "grab your things we need to get to the hospital", Derek said, "why, what's wrong"?, Penelope said, "your mom and Jamie were on the way to the appointment and a car came out of nowhere and side swiped them and they are talking about surgery for Jamie".

Derek grabbed his coat and said, "pretty boy", Reid said, "go, go, we'll fill Hotch and Dave in and be right behind you", they nodded their heads yes as they ran toward the elevator. Fran said, "please be careful and I'll keep you updated", Penelope said, "we will and thanks Fran, thank you so much for everything you've done".

After the call ended Derek said, "how did momma sound",?, Penelope said, "scared to death", Derek said, "when I get my hands on the man that hit the car carrying my momma and my daughter I'll kill em". Penelope reached over and took her husband by the hand and said, "she's going to be fine, they both are, they have to be".

When they got to the hospital they ran inside and Fran motioned for them to come over, when they got there Fran said, "doctor these are Jamies parents Derek and Penelope Morgan". The doctor held out her hand and said, "Anna Bradshaw, I'm your daughters doctor", Penelope said, "how is Jamie"?, the doctor said, "we're getting ready to take her to the hospital, she's bleeding internally and we have to stop the bleeding".

Derek saw blood running down his mothers face and he said, "momma you're bleeding", she said, "don't worry about that, right now we need to focus on Jamie". Anna said, "Mrs. Rossi let's get your wounds cleaned up", Penelope said, "please Fran, please let them take care of you, Jamie loves you so much and we need you, we need you so much right now".

Fran hugged Derek and Penelope and said, "I'll be right back as soon as I can", Anna motioned for a nurse to come over and take Fran back and clean her wounds up. Derek said, "you said surgery, do you know how long it's going to take"?, she said, "sadly no, she's small and their is so much bleeding it's hard to tell how long it will take".

Penelope said, "is their anything we can do"?, she said, "yes, we need blood, our blood bank is getting low", Derek said, "of course we'll donate, we'll all donate". She said, "all"?, they looked around and saw the entire team running through the door, Penelope said, "this is our family, guys this is Jamies doctor".

Hotch said, "how is she"?, Anna said, "she's bleeding internally and we need to take her to surgery", Emily said, "is their anything we can do doctor"?, Penelope said, "their blood bank is running low". Dave said, "where's Fran"?, Derek said, "she's in the back getting cleaned up", he looked at the doctor and said, "how is my wife"?, Anna said, "I saw cuts and bruises, until we get her checked out I'm not sure what else is going on with her".

Derek said, "where do we go to give blood"?, Anna said, "Tonya can you take these nice people to the blood bank, they want to donate"?, she smiled and said, "sure thing, please follow me". Anna put her hand on Daves shoulder and said, "by the time you get back we'll hopefully know more about your wife and granddaughter".

She then looked at Derek and Penelope and said, "we need your signature before we can do the surgery", Derek looked at Penelope and she quickly nodded her head yes. Derek signed his name and said, "please keep us informed", Anna said, "don't worry I'll send somebody out every little bit to let you know how things are going".

Derek, Penelope and the others nodded their heads in agreement before they followed Tonya toward the blood bank so they could give blood to possibly be able to help Jamie.


	4. Chapter 4

Switched At Birth-Ch 4

About half an hour later everybody was sitting in the waiting room, hoping that everything was going good, they looked up when one of the nurses walked over and said, "Jamie is doing good, her vitals are stable and they are still working on her". Derek said, "thank you", the nurse nodded her head and Dave said, "can you tell me how my wife is doing"?, the nurse said, "they are bringing her up from X-ray right now, you can see her in a few minutes", he nodded his head and said, "thank you" as he then watched the nurse walk over to the nurses station.

Hotch said, "I've got calls in to the local police, of course we can't work the case but I'm doing everything in my power to make sure that we find the person that did this and make them pay". Emily intertwined fingers with her husband and said, "Jamies a fighter, she's strong and she's going to be fine", Derek and Penelope looked up at her and weakly smiled and Penelope said, "from your lips to Gods ears my raven haired beauty".

Penelope then laid her head down on Dereks shoulder, he kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you", Penelope looked up and said, "I love you to", he then took her by the hand and said, "she's going to be fine, she's going to be fine". Penelope squeezed his hand and said, "she will be fine, she's stubborn like her daddy", Derek grinned and said, "and she's hard headed like her momma" causing Penelope to nod her head yes in agreement.

A few minutes later the nurse said, "Mr. Rossi"?, Dave said, "yes", she said, "your wife is in room 2 if you would like to go be with her", Dave looked at Derek and said, "would you like to come with me"?, Derek kissed his wife on the lips and then got up and followed Dave toward his moms room. When they walked in and Fran saw Derek she started crying.

Derek hugged her and said, "it's alright momma, it's alright", Fran said, "but she's hurt", Derek said, "none of this is your fault, you did everything you could to protect her". Fran said, "how is she"?, Dave said, "still in surgery Bella", Derek said, "how are you doing"?, Fran said, "fine, hurting in my ribs but I'm fine", Dave said, "sounds like you have some cracked or broken ribs".

Their attention when a doctor walked into the room carrying Frans charts and x-rays, he said, "Mrs. Rossi my name is Charlotte Hedges", Fran said, "please, please call me Fran". Charlotte said, "okay Fran, I have the results of your tests", Dave, Derek and Fran listened carefully as she said, "you have 3 cracked ribs and a sprained wrist".

Fran said, "what about my granddaughter"?, Charlotte said, "they are still in surgery", Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "so momma's going to be okay then"?, Charlotte said, "she will be as good as new in a few weeks, she's just got to take it easy for a while", Dave said, "dont' you worry she's going to be taking it easy, aren't you Bella"?, Fran nodded her head in agreement and said, "yes, I promise".

Now Derek was on one side of Fran and Dave was on the other, they were so glad that she was going to be alright, Dave kissed her on the top of the head and said, "we love you Bella". She said, "I love you both to and baby boy I'm so sorry about what happened to Jamie, I would take her place in a second if I could", Derek said, "momma I know that but you have to know that none of this was your fault, this is all on the sicko that was behind the wheel of the car that hit you".

Fran said, "any idea what happened"?, Dave said, "Aaron is looking into it right now, we can't work the case but that doesn't mean we can't pull every pullable string to make sure they pay for what they did". Meanwhile in the lab Anna was standing there with the lab tech and she said, "are you sure about there results"?, the tech said, "sadly yes, I ran the tests several times".

Anna ran her hand over her head and said, "Jamie is in recovery, I'm on my way out to talk to the family about her prognosis", the tech said, "how are you going to handle this, do you need me to go with you"?, Anna put her hand on the techs shoulder and said, "yes please Marie". Marie nodded her head yes as her and Anna headed out to talk to the family about the news that was discovered, news that could shatter everybody involved, especially Jamie.


	5. Chapter 5

Switched At Birth-Ch 5

Derek was now out in the waiting room with Penelope and the rest of their family waiting on news of Jamie, they looked up to see Sarah and Desi running into hospital. Derek motioned for them to come over, Sarah said, "what happened, we flew out as soon as we got the call from Dave"?, Penelope said, "she's got cuts and bruises and 3 cracked ribs and a sprained wrist but she's going to be okay".

Desi said, "what about Jamie, how's she"?, Derek said, "still in surgery, we're waiting on word now", Sarah said, "can we see momma"?, Derek said, "Dave's with her now, she's in room 2 right around the corner". The girls hugged their brother and Penelope before turning around and walking across to where their mother was.

Penelope got up and started pacing back and forth and when she turned around and started walking back across she saw Anna walking over to them. She ran over and said, "please tell me that she's alright, please tell me she isn't dead", Anna said, "Mrs. Morgan we need to talk", she then said, "please come with me" and they all got up and followed her down the hall toward a conference room.

Once they were all inside Anna said, "Penelope, Jamie is stable and she's in recovery", Derek said, "that's great news", Anna said, "but", Penelopes knees got weak and gave out on her and just before she hit the ground Derek picked her up and put her in the chair. He said, "just stay calm baby girl, just stay calm" as he gently squeezed her hand"

Hotch said, "but what doctor"?, Anna said, "this is one of our lab techs, this is Marie", Reid said, "what aren't you telling us"?, Anna said, "well you all know that you donated blood before surgery, right"?, they all nodded their heads yes in agreement. Anna said, "right after I walked out of the OR Marie paged me to come to the lab STAT".

Penelope said, "please just tell us about our daughter"?, Marie said, "Mrs. Morgan I can't fathom what you're going through right now, my heart is breaking for you and your family". Derek said, "thank you Marie", she said, "you're very welcome", Penelope said, "I'm sorry Marie", Marie said, "you have nothing to be sorry for honey, nothing at all".

Everybody listened as Marie said, "it was up to me to type and cross match the blood so that Jamie would have some in OR with her", Penelope said, "okay", Marie said, "I got a result that I shouldn't have so I redid the test several times and got the same result". Derek said, "and what result was that"?, Marie looked at Anna and then at the family and said, "the blood doesn't match".

Derek said, "who's blood doesn't match"?, Marie said, "neither you or your wife", Penelope said, "that's not possible, our daughter has to have one of our blood types, doesn't she"?, Reid said, "yes, yes she does". Hotch said, "what are you saying"?, Anna said, "according to the blood work Jamie isn't your daughter, Jamie doesn't belong to you".

Penelope stood up and then collapsed in Dereks arms


	6. Chapter 6

Switched At Birth-Ch 6

When Penelope came to she was laying on a gurney in the ER with Derek right by her side holding her hand, she said, "please tell me it was all a bad dream, please hotstuff". Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "I wish I could baby girl, I wish I could", he moved up on the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms.

He held her close and said, "that can't be right, she has to be ours, she just has to be", Penelope said, "our little angel isn't our little angel", Derek ran his hand up and down her back and said, that's what the blood work says". Penelope said, "can't we get DNA testing done on her, that will prove that she's ours right"?, Derek said, "the genetic markers in the bloodwork didn't match, she's not ours, she's not ours" as he broke down and started crying.

Meanwhile out in the waiting room Reid said, "how is this possible, how is Jamie not theirs"?, JJ said, "the tests have to be wrong, they just have to be". Emily said, "JJ's right they have to be wrong", Hotch said, "we need to find out what other babies were born that night to a biracial couples".

Reid nodded his head and said, "on it" as him and JJ headed toward the records department, Emily said, "we're going to have to get a court order to get the records". Hotch nodded his head and said, "I'll see about getting the paperwork started", Emily sighed as she watched her husband pull his cell off his belt and dial a number.

Fran was up and in a wheel chair, she would be spending the next few days in the hospital for observation but she had to know what was going on, she had to know how her granddaughter was doing. As Dave and the girls headed up the hall they glanced into a room and saw Derek sitting there holding Penelope and both of them were crying so everybody thought the worse had happened.

Dave said, "no, no, no, please don't tell me", Penelope wiped her eyes and said, "she's not dead, she's stable", Fran said, "something had to happen to have you both so upset". Derek said, "we were just hit with some news, news that devastated us", Fran said, "what news", Penelope said, "our blood doesn't match".

Sarah said, "who's blood, yours or Dereks"?, Derek said, "neither, neither mine or baby girls match", Desi said, "how is that possible, I thought that a child has to have one of their parents blood type"?, Derek said, "they do and we don't match". Dave said, "what are you saying, are you saying that Jamie doesn't belong to you"?, Penelope looked up and said, "that's exactly what we're saying, our baby isn't our baby" and then she buried her head in Dereks chest and started crying.

Dave looked at the girls and said, "can you stay with your mom, I'm going to go see if their is something I can do"?, the girls nodded their heads yes, Dave then walked up and kissed Penelope on the top of the head and said, "I'm so sorry kitten". Penelope said, "t t thanks Dave", Derek looked up and Dave said, "I'm so sorry son, so sorry", Derek wiped away the tears that were streaming down his face and said, "thanks Dave".

Dave kissed his wife on the lips and said, "I love you" and then after glancing one final time at his heartbroken family he turned around and headed out of the room and heading in search of answers.


	7. Chapter 7

Switched At Birth-Ch 7

A few hours later Penelope and Derek were still waiting to see Jamie, she had been theirs since the doctors put her in Penelopes arms the night she was born and she would always be their daughter. Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "how could this happen, if she's not our child, where is our child, who has her and why did this happen"?, Penelope touched his cheek and said, "I don't know handsome, I don't know".

Hotch and Dave were waiting for the judge to give his decision on their court order, Dave said, "Aaron, I can't believe this is happening", Hotch said, "me either Dave, me either". They jumped up when the clerk came to the door and said, "he'll see you now", they both smiled at her and said, "thanks" as they walked on through to the judges chambers and knocked on the door.

The judge said, "come in", they opened the door and stepped inside, Dave said, "thank you for agreeing to see us sir", he said, "you barely caught me, I was getting ready to head out for the rest of the week, gonna spend some time with my grandchildren". Dave and Hotch sat down across from the judge and Hotch said, "are you up to date on why we're here sir"?, the judge nodded his head and said, "I am".

He looked at Hotch and said, "I can't imagine what the parents who thought this little angel was theirs from the day she was born, I can't imagine that pain, that agony". Hotch nodded his head and said, "both Derek and Penelope work with/for me your honor, Derek is one of my agents and Penelope is our data analyst, the best I've ever seen".

The judge said, "I'll give you your court order and I hope that you are able to find out what happened that night so many months ago and where their child is now". Dave said, "thank you sir, so do we", they both shook hands with the judge and after getting the court order both men took a deep breath and then walked out of the judges chambers and out the front door of the court house.

Sarah and Desiree look at each other and then back at their sleeping mother, she had been in so much pain that she had to take something and it wasn't long before she had fallen asleep. Sarah said, "how did this happen, if Jamie isn't our niece, where is she"?, Desi said, "I wish I knew big sister, I wish I knew".

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "you ready for this"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "she needs us, we're the only parents she knows and even though she's not biologically ours she's still our baby". Derek kissed her forehead and said, "I couldn't have said it better baby girl" as they opened the door and stepped inside Jamies room.

When Penelope saw her daughter hooked up to the breathing tube her heart sank, she reached out and took the little hand in hers and said, "it's okay princess mommy and daddy are here, we're here". Derek walked over to the other side of Jamies bed and said, "hey princess, it's daddy, we need for you to know that we're here and we love you".

Meanwhile in the records department, Emily, JJ watched as Reid started reading a file, he was through it in less than a minute, when he got to the last page he looked up smiling and said, "WE'VE FOUND THEM, WE'VE FOUND THEM".


	8. Chapter 8

Switched At Birth-Ch 8

JJ said, "who are they Spence"?, Reid said, "their names are Brian and Amy Louve", Emily said, "we need to find out everything we can about them and fast, we need to find PG and Dereks little girl". Reid said, "I'll call the tech that's covering for Penelope and see what she can find out for us", JJ and Emily nodded their heads yes in agreement as they watched him grab his cell and walk away.

Meanwhile in Frans room the girls look up when they see Dave walk into the room and asks, "how is she"?, Sarah stood up and said, "they had to give her something to pain and she's been asleep for a couple of hours. Desi stood up and said, "have you guys been able to find out anything yet"?, Dave said, "JJ just called me and said that they found the other couple that gave birth on the same night as Penelope".

Sarah said, "now what"?, Dave said, "now we hope that we can find them and make things right", Sarah and Desi nodded their heads yes in agreement as they glanced over their shoulder at their sleeping, injured mother. Dave said, "why don't you girls go grab something to eat, you've been here with your mom all day, I'm here with her now".

Desi said, "well I could eat", Sarah said, "yeah me to", they turned around and headed toward the door and Desi turned around and said, "can we get you something"?, he said, "coffee sounds good, I'm not really hungry". Sarah said, "one coffee coming up", Dave smiled and said, "thanks girls" as he sat down at Frans bedside and put her hand in his.

In Jamies room Derek looks down at the unconscious infant and says, "daddy loves you princess and I need for you to stay strong for me and mommy, can you do that, can you stay strong and fight for us"?, Penelope said, "what are we going to do hotstuff, she's our daughter, we can't lose her", Derek said, "don't worry, we won't, we won't lose her".

Tears streamed down Penelopes face and she said, "how could this have happened, how is Jamie not ours, what happened"?, Derek said, "we will find out and when we find out who did this I promise you that they are going to pay baby girl". Dereks attention then went to the multiple machines his daughter was hooked up to.

Hotch walked into the room to join his wife and JJ and said, "where's Reid"?, JJ said, "he's talking to the analyst that's covering for Penelope to see what he can find out about the other couple that gave birth to a biracial girl on the night Jamie was born". Hotch blew out a deep breath and said, "any news on Jamie"?, Emily said, "nothing yet, she's still stable but that's all we know for now".

JJ said, "I can't imagine what Derek and Garcie are going through, that's every parents nightmare", Emily said, "I don't know what we would have done if that would have happened with us". Hotch said, "me either, I hope that we can find this couple and find out what happened for everybodys piece of mind" causing JJ and Emily to nod their heads yes in agreement.

Hotch and the girls were talking when Reid walked back into the room, JJ said, "well"?, Reid said, "Brian and Amy were killed in a car accident last week", Emily said, "and the baby"?, Reid said, "is in the custody of social services". Emily said, "social services, why isn't she with her family"?, Reid said, "when Amy married Brian both famalies disowned them".

JJ said, "disowned them why"?, Reid said, "they didn't believe in biracial couples", Hotch said, "we need to fill Derek and Penelope in on this", everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement as they walked out of the room and headed toward Jamies room. A few minutes later Derek and Penelope looked up when the team minus Dave walked into the room.

Derek said, "what's wrong"?, Reid said, "we found out the name of the other couple", Penelope said, "and"?, Reid said, "they were killed last week in a car accident", Derek swallowed hard and said, "what about the baby"?, Reid said, "she's alive and well and currently in the custody of social services". Penelope said, "why social services, why isn't she with her family"?, Reid said, "let's just say that when Amy and Brian got married they never heard from their family again.

Penelope said, "were they even asked to take the baby"?, Reid nodded his head and said, "they were but refused so the little girl was put in the custody of the state of Virginia". Derek looked at Penelope and said, "we need to go get her", Penelope nodded her head and said, "I agree but I don't want to leave Jamie", Derek said, "how about if I go and you stay with Jamie"?, she kissed his lips and said, "thanks hotstuff".

Derek said, "no need to thank me sweetness but if anything happens please" and she said, "don't worry I'll call you the second I find something out", he pulled her into his arms and hugged her. When they pulled apart Derek turned around and saw that his friends were going to go with him, all but Reid who offered to stay with Penelope how quickly accepted his offer.

After Derek, Hotch, JJ and Emily walked out of the room Reid reached over and put his hand on Penelopes and said, "don't worry Garcia, we'll find out what happened, we will". Penelope gently squeezed Reids hand and said, "thanks my junior G man", Reid weakly smiled and then their attention went back to the sleeping child in front of them.


	9. Chapter 9

Switched At Birth-Ch 9

Derek, Hotch, JJ and Emily walked through the doors of Forever House and headed straight over to the information desk, a younger woman looked up and said, "can I help you"?, Derek said, "yes my name is Derek Morgan and I'm here to talk to a Vera Strong". The woman picked up her phone and hit a button.

They listened as the woman said, "yes mam, their is a Derek Morgan here to see you", Vera said, "yes, I've been expecting him and his friends, please send them on back", After hanging up the phone she looked up and said, "go right on back sir, it's the first door on the left", Derek said, "thank you" as they all walked by her desk and headed down the hall.

Vera looked up when she heard a knock on the door, she said, "come in", Derek opened the door and they all stepped in and Hotch shut the door behind him as he walked in last. Vera said, "please sit down", they all sat down and she said, "according to your phone call you think that your child is here, correct"?, Derek said, "yes mam".

Hotch said, "excuse me Vera", she said, "yes", Hotch said, "Aaron, Aaron Hotchner", Vera said, "please continue Aaron", he then spent the next few minutes explain everything and showing her proof that what he said was true. She sat back in her chair and said, "so you and your wife have been raising this other child since the day she was born and you didn't find out until yesterday that she wasn't yours"?, Derek said, "that's right".

Vera said, "I'm so sorry for everything that you and your wife have been through", he said, "thank you", she crossed her legs and said, "would you like to see her, to meet her"?, Derek said, "yes, yes please". Vera smiled and reached down and picked up her phone and dialed the young lady out at the front desk.

When she answered Vera said, "yes Melissah can you please bring me Madison"?, Melissah said, "yes mam, right away", after the call ended Vera said, "she's been here for a week and my heart breaks for the poor thing". Emily said, "why"?, Vera said, "because none of what we thought was her family would take her, they wouldn't even come and see her".

JJ shook her head and said, "that's a shame, I'm shocked that people still act that way", Vera said, "me to, Madison is a beautiful, sweet little girl, a little girl that deserves a good home". Derek said, "that's why we're here, we're here with the paperwork so that we can take her with us, she belongs with us, with me and Penelope, we're her parents and Jamie, well Jamie will be her sister".

Vera smiled and said, "you Derek Morgan are an amazing and special man", he said, "special"?, she nodded her head and said, "well yes, you've been raising another couples child for months and now you are getting ready to take on the responsibility of another child, albeit you child but the undertaking of having 2 children under the age of 6 months is quite a feat".

Their attention went to the door as Melissah walked in, Vera said, "hand her to Mr. Morgan please", Melissah nodded her head and said, "yes mam" as she walked over and handed Madison to Derek. He looked down at her and said, "awwww you're beautiful, you look so much like your mommy, yes you do" causing the baby to squirm in his arms as she looked up at him.

Vera said, "ohhhh she likes you", Derek looked down at Madison and said, "Maddie I'm your daddy and I love you so much", Hotch said, "ohhh she's gorgeous". Emily said, "she looks a lot like PG", JJ said, "ohhhh she's going to be a heart breaker when she gets older", Derek said, "I'm going to have to beat the boys off with a stick concerning my girls" causing Vera to smile.

Hotch said, "is everything in order Vera"?, she looked through the paperwork, including bloodwork and the court order from the judge and looked up and said, "yes, yes it is". Derek said, "so we can take her with us"?, Vera nodded her head and said, "yes, she's your daughter, of course you can take her with you".

Tears streamed down Dereks cheek and he said, "thank you Vera, you have no idea how happy you've made me and my wife", as he headed to the door she said, "what's going to happen with Jamie"?, he said, "we've already started paperwork to legally adopt her, she'll be ours in every way", Hotch said, "I got the paperwork started when you agreed to see us".

Vera said, "that's good news, congratulations", Derek said, "thank you for taking such good care of her", Vera said, "she's an amazing little girl, no problem at all to take care of". Derek kissed the little girl on the cheek and said, "it's time for you to meet your momma again little one" causing the baby to squirm in his arms.

Emily grinned and said, "looks like she's wanting to see Penelope again to" he nodded his head and said, "it does", Hotch smiled and said, "thank you Vera" as he shook her hand. She said, "you're very welcome and I'm so happy that we were able to reunite the Morgans with their daughter again", Hotch sighed happily and said, "so are we" as he followed the rest of his family out of the office and toward the cars.

A few minutes later Penelope looked up when she heard everybody walking into the room, Derek said, "baby girl their is somebody that I want you to meet again". She stood up and walked over and looked down at the sleeping child in Dereks arms, she said, "ohhhh she's beautiful, just look at her".

Derek said, "her name is Madison but I've been calling her Maddie", he said, "would you like to hold her"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "I would, I would". Derek said, "here you go" as he gently placed the baby into her arms, she kissed the little angel on the forehead and said, "hi Maddie I'm your mommy, yes I am".

Maddie looked up at her and reached out and grabbed her by the finger and squeezed it, Penelope said, "I think she knows that I'm her mommy", Derek smiled and said, "I think you're right baby girl" as he kissed his wife on the cheek. Penelope said, "I can't believe this is happening, we've got her back, we've got our baby back".

Their attention then turned to the bed and Jamie as her heart monitor started beeping loudly, seconds later the room filled with doctors and nurses and Derek and the rest of his little family were escorted out into the hallway. Derek hugged Penelope and Maddie and said, "she's got to be alright, we can't lose her, not now, not ever" as they all huddled close as they waited on news of Jamies condition.


	10. Chapter 10

Switched At Birth-Ch 10

Derek and Penelope jumped up when the doctor came out of Jamies room a few minutes later and Penelope said, "how is she, is she alright'?, the doctor smiled and said, "she's stable and off the vent". Derek said, "that's great news", the doctor nodded her head and said, "it definitely is", Penelope said, "now that she's awake how long will she have to stay here in the hospital"?, the doctor said, "at least a few days so that we can monitor her to make sure her blood gets built back up".

Penelope said, "I can't tell you how happy you've made us", Reid walked over to Penelope and said, "can I hold Maddie'?, she smiled and said, "of course you can my heap of gray matter" as she handed the baby over to her uncle Reid. JJ smiled and said, "makes you want to have another one doesn't it"?, Reid grinned and said, "actually yes".

JJ said, "really"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes really, is that something that you'd be interested in"?, she grinned and said, "definitely, now that Henry is a little older I think it's a good time for us to try to have another baby". JJ kissed his lips and said, "I love you Spencer Reid" causing Reid to laugh and say, "and I love you Spence".

Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "now we can focus on moving on with our lives", he looked down at Maddie who was sleeping in Reids arms. Penelope said, "we have both of our girls and in a few days we'll be heading home and we can have a big party to celebrate everything", Derek nodded his head in agreement and said, "a party sounds good".

Hotch said, "any news on how long Fran has to stay in the hospital"?, Derek said, "she'll probably get out when Jamie does", Penelope said, "speaking of your mom, we should take Maddie down and introduce her to her grandma". Derek said, "you wanna pry her away from her uncle, it sounds like he's telling her a story about something wild over there".

Penelope laughed and said, "we'll let him finish his story first", Emily sighed happily and said, "you know what you need to spend the time doing while Jamie is still in here, right"?, Derek looked at her and said, "ya lost me Em". Emily said, "you need to get one more of everything you got for Jamie", Penelope said, "she's right hotstuff, we need to make sure that everything is there when we take her home".

Hotch said, "don't worry you can order everything on line and then when it comes time for delivery one of us can go and let them in and stay until they have everything put together". Penelope kissed him on the cheek and said, "you're awesome bossman", he laughed and said, "well I've got to do my part as one of the favorite uncles don't I"?, causing her to wink at him and nod her head yes.

About 30 minutes later Penelope, Derek and Maddie were walking into Frans room, she looked up and said, "is that Jamie"?, Derek said, "no momma this is Madison but we all call her Maddie". Derek slid the baby into her arms and said, "Maddie this is your nana Fran", Fran said, "ohhhh she's beautiful, beautiful just like Jamie", Dave said, "of course she is she's my granddaughter just like Jamie" causing Derek to smile.

Meanwhile at Veras office, she is sitting at her desk working on paperwork when she hears somebody knock on her door, she said, "come in", her secretary opened the door and said, "Vera their is somebody out here that you really need to talk to". Vera got up and said, "who is it"?, the woman said, "it's Veronica Sloan", Vera said, "and she issss"?, the young woman said, "Madisons errr Jamies grandma, she's here to get custody of her".

Vera shook her head and said, "send her in, send her in", she then stood there waiting for Veronica to come through her door so that she could see what she wanted and why it took her so long to come forward.


	11. Chapter 11

Switched At Birth-Ch 11

Vera looked at Veronica and said, "what can I do for you mam"?, Veronica said, "I'm so ashamed of my family", she said, "mam"?, Veronica said, "when my daughter died my other daughter told me that I was to old to take Madison". Vera said, "mam I" and Veronica said, "I'm here to see what I have to do to get custody of my granddaughter".

She took a deep breath and then Vera said, "mam Mr. and Mrs. Morgan have custody of Madison because Madison isn't your granddaughter, she belongs to the Morgans". Veronica sat there looking at her and said, "what"?, Vera then spent the next little bit explaining to Veronica what had happened with the babies when they were born.

Some time later Penelope was holding Madison in her arms while she watched Derek hold Jamie, Derek winked at Penelope and said, "we're the parents of 2 little girls under the age of 6 months and they aren't twins". Penelope laughed and said, "nobody would believe us handsome", he kissed Jamie on the forehead and said, "we've got everything we could ever want or need".

She sighed happily and said, "that we do hotstuff, that we do", he glanced up and said, "did you, JJ and Em get everything ordered"?, she said, "we did and everybody minus papa bear are there now making sure everything gets done". Derek said, "we've got an amazing family don't we"?, she grinned and said, "we sure do sugar shack".

Veronica said, "so the little girl my daughter and son in law took home wasn't their daughter, this Derek and Penelope Morgan have been raising her"?, Vera nodded her head and said ,"that's correct mam". The older woman said, "and the only reason that the mix up at the hospital happened was because Mad I mean Jamie and her grandma were in a car accident"?, Vera said, "yes mam".

The two women sat there looking at each other for a few minutes before Veronica finally said, "I'm not going to lie to you Vera I want my granddaughter, she is the last part of my daughter that's left". Vera said, "mam the Morgans have already started the process to adopt her, she may not be their daughter biologically but they have had her since the day she was born, they have bonded".

Veronica said, "you're not listening to me, I want Jamie, she's my granddaughter, she has no connection to them but she is related to me by blood, by blood so now you need to tell me what steps I need to take in order to start the process of getting custody of her". Vera took a deep breath and then started telling the older woman what steps she'd need to take if she wanted to try to get custody of the injured child.

Meanwhile at the hospital Derek smiled down at his sleeping daughters and said, "so what's the plan for tonight"?, Penelope said, "well we need to get Madison home and get her settled in her own crib". He said, "okay so do you want to go home and let me stay with Jamie"?, she shook her head and said, "no, no I don't want to leave her".

Derek said, "I don't want to leave her either", their conversation was interrupted when Dave walked into the room and said, "so how are my granddaughters doing tonight"?, Derek said, "both sleeping like little angels". He smiled and said, "yeah Fran's sleeping to so I thought I'd use this time to come and check on more of my favorite girls".

He put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "so what's the plan for Madison for tonight"?, Penelope said, "we were just discussing that", Dave said, "I'm going to stay here with Fran tonight and the girls are going home so why don't you ask them to stay at your place with Maddie tonight"?, Derek said, "I like that idea, that way somebody we trust would be with Maddie and we would still be able to stay with Jamie", Dave nodded his head in agreement.

Meanwhile Vera stands up and says, "I'm begging you to reconsider this mam", Veronica stood up and said, "I'm sorry but their is no way that strangers could raise my granddaughter better than I can". As soon as Veronica was gone Vera walked back to her desk and pulled out Madisons file and knowing that Derek and Penelope were probably at the hospital with Jamie started dialing the next name on the list.

After a few rings she heard, "Hotchner", Vera said, "Aaron it's me Vera and we have a problem"


	12. Chapter 12

Switched At Birth-Ch 12

When Vera was finished explaining to Hotch everything that had happened with Veronica he ran his hand over his head and said, "I can't believe this is happening, why now"?, Vera said, "I asked the same thing". Hotch said, "and what did she say"?, Vera sighed and said, "she said that she was so sorry for the way she had treated her daughter and she" and Hotch said, "wanted to make it up by getting custody of Madison"?, Vera blew out a deep breath and said, "exactly Aaron, exactly".

Hotch said, "poor Morgan and Penelope, they are going to be devastated if they lose her", Vera said, "they've been through so much", Hotch said, "that they have and with Veronica coming back now to try to get custody". Vera finished by saying, "is only going to make a bad things worse", he blew out a deep breath and said, "well I guess that she will probably get a judge to hear her case as soon as possible".

Vera said, "probably, she'll want to get in and have the case heard and get out of town as soon as possible", Hotch said, "well then I guess we'll have to do everything we can to make sure that Derek and Penelope don't lose their daughter'. Vera said, "if their is anything I can do to help, please don't hesitate to let me know".

Hotch said, "we'll probably be calling you as a witness so that way in your official format you will be able to say that you and your office tried several times to get her and the other family members to take custody of Maddie and all of them refused". Vera said, "and I have paperwork to show that very thing", Hotch said, "and that should only help their case".

She nodded her head and said, "I'll get everything ready, just let me know when you need me", Hotch said, "thanks Vera, we'll do, we'll do", after that call ended he looked through the window at Derek and Penelope who were sitting beside their daughters bed. He walked into the room and cleared his throat and Penelope looked up and said, "what's up Charlie Brown'?, Hotch said, "Vera just called me, we've got a problem, a bigggg problem" causing Derek and Penelope to lean forward to listen to him as he explained their big problem.

Meanwhile across town in her expensive hotel room Veronica walked in and laid her purse and coat down on the bed, she then walked over to the window and looked out over the city. She sighed and then slid her hand down to the necklace that was dangling and rubbed her finger over it and said, "I'm so so sorry honey, I hope that you can forgive your grandma for the way she treated you".

She stood there touching the necklace as she continued by saying, "I could tell that you were so happy with him but what did we do when you snuck off and got married, we disowned you". She shook her head and said, "I'm so sorry for that but I'm going to make it up to you, I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that I get your daughter, I'll raise her the way you would have raised her".

Her fingers then slid back down to her waist and she said, "their is no way that strangers could raise your child, my grandchild better than me", she then took a deep breath as she walked over to the bed and grabbed her coat and purse. As she headed to the door she said, "I'll make things right, I will, no matter what I have to do", she opened the door and headed out into the hall, it had been a long day and she was starving.

At the hospital Derek looked at Hotch and said, "please tell me you're kidding, please tell me that she's not doing this, not now"?, Hotch said, "I wish I could Morgan but sadly I can't". Penelope looked at her sleeping child and said, "we can't lose her bossman, we just can't, she might not be ours biologically but she's in every way that matters".

Hotch put his hand on hers and said, "we have a plan", Derek said, "we"?, Hotch grinned and said, "me and Vera", Penelope said, "well don't keep us in suspense ohhhh inquisitive leader". Hotch smiled and leaned in and said, "I was thinking that we could do" and Derek and Penelope listened closely as he laid out all of the plan, the plan that would hopefully keep Jamie where she belonged, with them.


	13. Chapter 13

Switched At Birth-Ch 13

A few days later Jamie and Fran were released and were currently at casa Morgan for a big welcome home party for Fran, Jamie and Maddie. Penelope was relieved that her daughter and mother in law had finally been released to go home, everybody was exhausted and more than ready to go home.

Derek and Penelope never left the hospital, they stayed by their daughter and momma's side, they were constantly making plans of what to do when Veronica showed her cards and arranged for a judge to hear her case on getting custody of Jamie.

Everybody was laughing, talking and eating while they spent time relaxing, they were passing Jamie and Maddie around as everybody got their turns at holding the adorable little angels. Derek wrapped his arm around his wife and said, "it's good to be home isn't it sweetness"?, she nodded her head and said, "it is hotstuff, it is".

Fran was surrounded by Dave and her daughters and was holding one of her granddaughters, she said, "you are so beautiful little one, so so beautiful" before she kissed the little girl on the forehead. Dave said, "both of our little angels are blessings, total and complete blessings".

Sarah said, "I still can't believe that Jamie isn't really Dereks", Desi said, "me either, how did this happen"?, Dave said, "right now agents and our analysts are trying to recover footage from the nursery the night that Maddie and Jamie were born".

Fran looked up as he said, "when we find out what happened, we'll be able to figure out if what happened was accidental or done on purpose". Sarah said, "do you think that somebody purposely did this to them"?, Dave said, "the world is full of sick people Sarah, anything is possible", Fran nodded her head and said, "sad but true Dave, sad but true".

Penelope was currently holding Maddie and she said, "I still can't believe all of this is happening to us, to our babies", Derek said, "me either baby girl but I promise you that we will find out what happened and we make whoever did this pay".

She looked at him and said, "we can't lose our baby Derek, we just can't", he kissed her temple and said, "we won't lose her goddess and that's a promise". A small smile graced Penelopes lips and Derek leaned in and gently kissed her and he reluctantly pulled apart when he heard the doorbell.

He walked across the room and opened the door and said, "may I help you"?, the man said, "are you Derek Morgan"?, he said, "I am". He handed Derek an envelope and said, "you've been served sir" and then Derek watched as the man walked away.

He then stepped back inside and closed the door, Hotch walked over and said, "what's wrong"?, Derek opened the envelope and said, "she's done it, Veronica's done it". Everybodys attention then turned to Derek and he looked at his wife and said, "we're to report to court Friday morning at 9:00".

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "now it begins" as she looked across the room at Jamie who was safely in the loving arms of her grandma. Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "we're ready for this Derek and come Friday morning Veronica is in for the fight of her life", Derek nodded his head and said, "that she is man, that she is".


	14. Chapter 14

Switched At Birth-Ch 15

The rest of the week passed by at a snails pace for Derek and Penelope as they continued to worry about what was going to happen. Fran, Sarah and Desi stayed at Dereks house and watched the girls while the rest of their family headed to court to support Derek and Penelope.

At one table was Derek, Penelope and Hotch and at the other table was Veronica and her attorney Sheridan Walden, a well respected attorney from Virginia. Hotch looked at Derek and Penelope and said, "just remember, everything is going to be fine, we've got this", they nodded their heads in agreement.

Their attention was pulled to the center of the room as the baitliff said, "all rise, judge Celia Ward presiding", the judge walked into the room and sat down and said, "you may be seated". She then looked around and said, "we're here today to determine the custody of the minor child Jamie Francine Morgan, is that correct"?, Sheridan and Hotch in unison said, "yes mam".

Reid felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, he leaned in and whispered to JJ and then snuck out of the room, he walked to the end of the hall and said, "Spencer Reid here". The voice on the other end said, "you were right in your theory agent Reid", Spencer said, "what do you mean, can you see the face of the person that switched the babies"?, she said, "you can and in the nursery isn't the only place you see the man".

Reid listened as she said, "I looked back at survelience footage of the day Jamies parents were killed in that car accident and boom he's there to". Reid said, "so the man that switched babies around killed them to"?, the voice on the other end of the phone said, "yep, I'm sending you the footage now".

Before the call ended Reid said, "do we have a name on the unsub"?, she said, "you know him already", Reid said, "we do, how"?, she said, "the man in the video is Sam Davis, Penelopes ex". Reid said, "t t thank you", she said, "I hope that helped you out", he said, "ohhhh it did, you have no idea" before ending the call and heading back inside.

When he slid back in his seat the judge looked up and said, "alright this is how this case is going to go, I'm going to hear from the grandma and then the parents that have been raising the minor since her birth". The judge looked at the grandma and said, "Veronica if it's alright I'll start with you"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes mam".

The baitliff stood in front of her and said, "is the testimony you are about to give the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God"?, she said, "it is". Celia then said, "from the briefs I understand that when Jamies birth parents were married both sides of the family turned them away, correct"?, she said, "yes mam but I can now see the error of doing that".

Celia listened as Veronica said, "I loved my granddaughter, she was the light of my life and then when she got with, with him she changed". Celia said, "changed, changed how'?, Veronica said, "she rarely stopped by and when she did he was with her and seeing them together it, well it hurt me".

Celia said, "so what makes you think that you could be a better guardian then the two people that have raised her since the day she was born"?, Veronica said, "I don't believe that they would be better parents than I could be, she's my blood, she's nothing to them".

Hotch said, "objection", Celia said, "on what grounds"?, Hotch said, "Jamie has formed a parental/child bond with the Morgans and the feeling is mutual with them". Celia said, "sustained", she then looked at Veronica and said, "mam are you a racist"?, she said, "no not really, it's just I don't think people should cross that boundry".

Celia said, "that boundry, mam, it sounds to me like you are a racist", Veronica said, "I want a part of my granddaughter and raising Jamie would give me a part of her that I thought was lost forever". Celia looked up and said, "I would like to talk to the head of child services, is she here"?, Vera stepped forward and raised her hand as the baitliff said, "do you promise that the testimony you are about to give is the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth"?, she said, "I do".

Celia looked at her and said, "Vera you and I have had many cases together, what is your take on Veronica wanting custody of her granddaughter"?, everybody listened as Vera took a deep breath before opening her mouth and getting ready to speak.


	15. Chapter 15

Switched At Birth-Ch 15

Vera looked around the room and then at Celia and said, "every attempt was made several times to get family, both sides to take custody of Madison but every attempt failed". Celia said, "so how long was it before any attempt was made by the grandmother to achieve custody"?, Vera said, "it wasn't until several days ago did the grandmother attempt to get custody of the minor child".

Celia said, "in your opinion what kind of parents are the Morgans"?, she smiled and said, "they're amazing, they both love their children, both of them", Veronicas attorney said, "objection". Celia said, "on what grounds"?, the attorney said, "the Morgans have only had her for a few days, their is no way that a bond can be formed that quickly".

Celia said, "over ruled, a parental bond can happen instantly any mother knows that", she then sat down as Celia said, "continue Vera", Vera said, "when Mr. Morgan met his daughter in my office their was an instant bond, a connection". Everybody listened as she said, "it was obvious to everybody in the room that the daughter and father connected".

Penelope smiled as Derek reached over and intertwined their fingers, Celia then said, "so in your opinion where is the minor child Jamie best suited"?, Vera said, "I have no doubt that she will continue to have a safe, loving and stable life living with her parents, the Morgans". Veronica stood up and said, "but she's not their blood, she's my blood".

Celia said, "mam sit down or I will find you in contempt", Veronica said, "but your honor", she banged her gavel and said, "I SAID SIT DOWN", her attorney touched her arm and said, "sit down". Veronica sat down and put her head in her hands, Celia then said, "thank you Vera, you may step down", she said, "thank you your honor" and stood up and walked back to her seat.

Celia then looked at Derek and Penelope and said, "I'd like to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Morgan now", they both nodded their heads and she said, "Penelope what did you think the day your daughter, your biological daughter was born"?, Penelope smiled and said, "I was filled with such love your honor, I had never felt that kind of love before and when they put her in my arms I felt whole".

She nodded her head and said, "what about when the accident happened and you found out that Jamie wasn't your biological daughter"?, Penelope said, "I loved her, I still love her and I will until the day I die". The court room listened as she said, "she's always been my daughter and she will always be my daughter, the way we look at it she's our daughter every way that counts".

Derek smiled and said, "I totally agree", he looked at Celia and said, "mam, we love our daughters and we hope that you continue to let Jamie live with me, her mother and her sister, we're a family now and forever". Celia looked at Penelope and said, "is that the way you feel Mrs. Morgan"?, she gently squeezed Dereks hand and said, "it is mam, it is".

She said, "I've heard enough, I'll go into my chambers and when I have made a decision I'll reconvene court", the baitliff said, "all rise", everybody stood up and watched as the judge stepped down and disappeared into her chambers. Reid walked up and said, "we need to talk", the team walked out into the hall and Derek said, "what's wrong pretty boy"?, he said, "I found out who it was that did the switching of the babies".

Penelope said, "who was it, who tried to destroy our family"?, he took a deep breath and said, "Garcia it was Sam"


	16. Chapter 16

Switched At Birth-Ch 16

Penelope swallowed hard and said, "Sam, as in my ex Sam, the man I almost married"?, Reid nodded his head and said, "I'm afraid so" as he handed her his cell so she could watch both the nursery footage and the footage from the camera at the corner the day he killed Jamies biological parents.

Tears streamed down her face as she watched him pick up the bracelets off the counter and put them on the wrong baby, he then quickly turned around and practically sprinted from the room. Next she saw Sam as his car swirved across the yellow line and hit the other car head on, instantly killing both passengers.

She then looked up at Derek and said, "why Derek, why would he do this to us, to me"?, he pulled her into his arms and said, "I don't know sweetness but I promise you I'm going to find out and when I do he's gonna pay, ohhhhh is he gonna pay". Hotch said, "I'll get some agents to go to his home and where he works and see if they can find him".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "thanks bossman", he winked at her and said, "you're welcome" as he pulled his cell from his pocket and walked up the hall. Emily said, "I think things went well in there", JJ said, "me to, me to", Reid said, "I think it's only a matter of time before she rules in your favor and then you can put this behind you".

Veronica walked over to Derek and said, "I know you have no reason to but do you have a picture of my granddaughter"?, Derek pulled out his cell and said, "I sure do". He pulled up several pictures of Jamie and handed his cell to her, tears streamed down her face and she said, "ohhhh baby, I'm so sorry, so so sorry".

Penelope said, "are you alright"?, she looked up at Penelope and said, "how can you be nice to me"?, Penelope said, "you're only doing what you think is best, that's what we're doing to". Veronica listened as Penelope said, "I love both of my daughters, I love Jamie and Madison with all of my heart and nothing is ever, ever gonna change that".

Veronica smiled and said, "I was wrong", Penelope said, "wrong, wrong about what"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I was wrong when I said that somebody that wasn't blood related could love that child like her biological family". Derek intertwined fingers with his wife and said, "we love them both with every fiber of our being and we have since the day they were born and came into our lives".

She listened as he said, "the switching of the babies wasn't our fault and it wasn't yours but the way you handled your granddaughters marriage and pushing her away, that is your fault". She nodded her head and said, "I know, I know but I do love that little girl", Penelope put her hand on Veronicas shoulder and said, "we know you do".

Veronica took a deep breath and said, "I know what I need to do", everybody then watched as she walked back into the court room, Derek said, "wonder what that meant"?, Penelope shrugged her shoulders and said, "I have no idea hotstuff". Hotch walked back over and joined the others and said, "we have agents going to both locations and when they find him they'll notify me".

Penelope sighed and said, "now we have to wait for them to catch him", Hotch nodded his head and said, "don't give up hope Garcia, we will find him and then he will pay for what he's done, everything he's done". The group was standing and talking when the baitliff came to the door and said, "court is ready to reconvene".

Derek said, "that fast", he looked at Hotch and said, "is that good"?, Hotch said, "hopefully" as they all started making their way back inside the small courtroom. The baitliff said, "all rise" as the judge walked back into the room and sat down in her seat, she looked at everybody and said, "you may be seated".

Celia said, "I was sitting in my chambers going over all of the testimony when the other party wanted to talk", Penelope felt her heart racing as the judge said, "after talking to the grandmother my decision is mute". Hotch said, "what do you mean your honor"?, she looked at Veronica and said, "I'll let you tell them why Veronica".

She stood up and turned to face Derek and Penelope and said, "I'm dropping my case, my granddaughter is better off with you and your family, it's obvious that you all love her". Derek looked at Penelope and smiled and said, "thank you", she said, "I just have one request", Derek said, "anything", she took a deep breath and said, "before I leave town later today would it be alright if I see her"?, Penelope gently squeezed Dereks hand and they both nodded in agreement and Derek said, "of course you can".

Celia said, "this case is hereby dismissed" and she banged her gavel, after the judge was gone she looked at Derek and Penelope and said, "thank you for letting me see Jamie". Penelope put her hand on Veronicas arm and said, "you're her grandmother, of course you can see her", she smiled as the group then headed up the hall toward the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Switched At Birth-Ch 17

About half an hour later the family was walking into the house, Fran smiled and said, "how did it" and she noticed the stranger and said, "I'm sorry I didn't know we had company". Derek said, "momma this is Veronica, she's Jamies grandma", Fran held out her hand and said, "Fran Morgan Rossi" Veronica smiled and said, "nice to meet you".

Derek said, "Veronica dropped the case momma and she wanted to see Jamie before she leaves town", Fran said, "she's in her crib", Derek said, "I'll be right back". They watched as he walked up the stairs only to come back a few minutes later with the now awake little girl, as he walked up beside them he said, "Jamie this is your other grandma" as he put the baby into her arms.

She said, "ohhhh you're so beautiful, you look just like your mommy did when she was a baby", Derek wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed the side of her neck as they stood watching the two. Veronica said, "your mommy and daddy are going to take such good care of you and treat you the way you deserve, like a princess".

Derek said, "you have our word on that", Penelope nodded her head in agreement and said, "definitely", it was only a few seconds later that Madison started crying. Penelope said, "I'll get her", and as she headed upstairs Veronica said, "she'll have a great home here with you", Derek smiled and said, "we're going to do our best to make sure they both will".

Penelope walked back into the room and said, "it's okay sweetheart mommy's got you", Veronica said, "awwww she's beautiful", Penelope said, "thank you". Veronica said, "if you don't mind can I ask you two something"?, they looked at each other and then at her and said in unison, "sure".

Veronica smiled and said, "how did you do it"?, Penelope said, "do what"?, she said, "talk to me when I threatened to take her away from you"?, Penelope said, "she's my daughter in every way that matters and you're her grandmother I wasn't going to stand in the way of you getting to spend some time with her".

Veronica said, "you are a special person Penelope Morgan", Derek grinned and said, "truer words have never been spoken", causing everybody to smile. Penelope said, "she likes you", Veronica said, "she's a sweetheart and so so easy to love", Derek and Penelope listened as Veronica cleared her throat and readied to speak.

She said, "I'm an old woman and a wealthy one at that, she's my only granddaughter and I was hoping that you would allow me to leave my money to her in my will when I pass away". Penelope looked at Derek and Derek said, "you don't have to do that", she said, "I know I don't have to but she's all the family I have left and I want her to have it, want you to have it".

Penelope said, "thank you Veronica and we understand why you want to put her in your will and it's okay with us, right hotstuff"?, he kissed Penelope on the top of the head and said, "exactly beautiful". Veronica said, "here let me hand your angel back to you, it's time for me to go and get my things together".

Before Derek took the little girl she kissed her on the forehead and said, "I love you, never ever forget that and I'm so so sorry that I wasn't a part of your life sooner". She looked up at everybody and said, "thank you for giving me a few minutes with her", they all nodded their heads and Penelope said, "I'll walk you to the door".

When she stepped out on the porch she said, "you are a great mom", Penelope said, "thank you", Veronica handed Penelope a card and said, "if you need anything please don't hesitate to call me". Penelope said, "we will, be careful traveling back home", she said, "I will", she turned around and headed down the sidewalk and then turned back and said, "I'll arrange everything with my attorney", Penelope nodded her head and smiled as Veronica climbed into her car and pulled away from the curb.


	18. Chapter 18

Switched At Birth-Ch 18

Sam was all smiles as he sat behind his desk working, he didn't think he had a care in the world, well that was until he heard, "Sam Davis you're under arrest". He said, "for what, what did I do"?, one officer stepped forward and said, "two counts of murder and you switched two baby girls around at the hospital months ago and for all of the pain and suffering you've done to the parents".

He said, "you don't have any proof", as they put the cuffs on him one read him his rights while the other one showed him the proof, he looked up and said, "well it was fun while it lasted". As they led him to the car he said, "she deserved it", the agent said, "who deserved what"?, he said, "Penelope that cheating cow, she deserved this".

The agent said, "what about the parents, did they deserve to die"?, he said, "they didn't until they found out that their daughter had been switched and that I did it". He sighed and said, "then they both had to die and die fast, ya see they were on the way to the police station when I killed them".

Another agent said, "you have the right to remain silent, I suggest you use that right", he then slammed the door shut and climbed in the front seat and pulled away from the scene. Meanwhile at casa Morgan the family was all laughing and talking while Jack and Henry got to know their new cousin.

JJ said, "they are so adorable", Emily said, "they sure are", Reid said, "I remember when Henry was that little", Hotch opened his mouth to say he remembered when Jack was first born but the ringing of his cell stopped that. He looked down and the ID and said, "I've got to take this" and walked across the room.

Derek said, "wonder what that's about"?, Penelope said, "if we're lucky they've found Sam", Dave said, "just wait till I get my hands on him, he's gonna wish he was never born". Just then Hotch walked back over and said, "they've got him, he's been arrested and is on his way to the police station right now".

Penelope said, "did they figure out why he did it"?, Hotch said, "they didn't have to, he told them", Derek said, "and what did he say"?, Hotch said, "he told the officers that Penelope deserved it for cheating on him". Derek said, "she did not cheat on him, they had been broken up several weeks before I made her mine" causing Penelope to grin.

Derek said, "what about Jamies birth parents, why did they have to die"?, Hotch said, "because they figured out that he switched the babies and they were on the way to the police to report it when they were killed". Fran said, "so that poor couple died because they figured out that Sam switched our babies"?, he nodded his head and said, "sadly yes".

Penelope looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms and smiled knowing that things were finally back to normal and that they had both of their little girls there with them where they belonged. Hotch looked at Penelope and said, "he's asked to see you", Derek said, "oh no, no way is she going to see that sick sack of crap".

She said, "handsome I think that it would do us both some good to go and tell him a head full", JJ said, "plus, seeing the two of you happy and knowing that you have both of your daughters is just gonna drive him crazy". Derek grinned and said, "ya know I'm suddenly up for a visit with Sam", Reid said, "here let me snap a few family pictures so you can show him".

After taking several pictures he smiled and sent the in an email and sighed happily as he watched his friends head toward the door, when they walked out and closed the door behind them Fran said, "hopefully after this visit with Sam is over we can start focusing on our new family". Dave kissed the side of her neck and said, "I love the way you think Bella" causing her to giggle.


	19. Chapter 19

Switched At Birth-Ch 19

Sam was all smiles as he sat in the interrogation room, he was brought there when he was told he had somebody that wanted to talk to him. As he sat at the metal table he sighed hoping that it was Penelope because he wanted to see the heartbreak on her face of knowing that her daughter wasn't hers.

The door opened and Penelope and Derek walked in, he said, "well to what do I owe this honor"?, Derek said, "just shut up and listen". Sam said, "ohhh yes sir", Penelope said, "Sam why did you do this, why did you switch Jamie and Maddie"?, he said, "I already told them why, I wanted you to pay for picking him over me".

Penelope said, "Sam I cared a lot about you", he said, "oh please spare me, oh it wasn't me it was you routine Penelope", she said, "like I said, I cared about you but I've always, always loved Derek". Derek smiled and said, "so you never stood a chance Sam", he leaned in and said, "neverrrrr".

Sam said, "the reason I killed the parents of the baby you were raising as yours was they figured out that I was the one that switched the babies and they were on the way to turn me in". Derek said, "and being the freak you are you couldn't have that, could you"?, Sam smiled and said, "well chalk one up for the FBI manwhore".

Penelope said, "you didn't break us Sam, do you know what you did do"?, he leaned in and said, "ohhh please tell me baby girl". Penelope said, "you only made us stronger, we are now the proud parents of two amazing little girls, Jamie and Madison".

He said, "what do you mean, 2 daughters"?, Derek said, "we are taking steps to adopt Jamie, she's our daughter in every way that matters already so adopting her is just icing on the cake". He tugged at his cuffs that were attached to the table and said, "no, no, no".

Penelope pulled out her cell and showed him the pictures that Reid had taken right before they left to go see Sam and she said, "see, stronger". He shook his head and said, "you won't be happy for long, do you hear me, you won't be happy for long".

Derek said, "are you ready to head back to our daughters"?, she smiled and said, "more than ready hotstuff", they both stood up and walked to the door. They stopped when Sam said, "this isn't the end Penelope, you will see me again".

She smiled as Derek said, "ohhh it's the end alright, you're going to spend the rest of your life in prison while we're out living life and loving our family". As they walked out the door Derek waved and said, "have a nice life Sam because we're sure gonna".

As they walked up the hall they heard Sam shout, "THIS ISN'T OVER, YOU HAVEN'T WON, DO YOU HEAR ME, YOU HAVEN'T WONNNNNNN". Derek intertwined fingers with his wife and said, "I love you baby girl", she winked at him and said, "that's good because I kinda love you to", he laughed and said, "good to know beautiful, good to know".

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	20. Chapter 20

Switched At Birth-Ch 20

Epilogue- 18 Years Later

Derek and Penelope were all smiles as they sat waiting for their daughters to come home for their surprise party, they had managed to keep the party a surprise from the girls. They had no idea that their family and friends were at their house waiting for an evening of laughs, food and family.

Madison and Jamie were both laughing as they climbed behind the wheel of Jamies car, the sisters that were more like twins decided that they would take one car at the last minute to save gas. Jamie giggled and said, "sooooooo you and Henry"?, Maddie said, "what about us"?, she said, "come on sis I see the way you look at each other".

Maddie said, "I love Henry, I have since I was a little girl", Jamie said, "he's 3 years older than you", she said, "so, dads 3 years older than mom". She said, "hey I like Henry and I think the two of you make a cute couple, I'm on your side".

Jamie laughed as Maddie said, "what about you and Jack"?, she said, "ohhhh no you're not turning this around on me". Maddie said, "I saw you two kissing last night", Jamie said, "did anybody else see"?, she shook her head and said, "nahhhhh I covered for ya, your secret is safe with me".

Maddie said, "I think we should talk to mom and dad and tell them how we feel about Jack and Henry", Jamie said, "I think so to". Her attention then went to the van that was getting closer and closer to them, she said, "I don't like the way that van is coming up on my bumper", they both screamed as the van bumped their car

Maddie looked over her shoulder and said, " I'm gonna activate the camera", she hit the button and the camera started immediately recording what was happening to them. The van hit the car again and Maddie said, "I'm calling dad".

Jamie nodded her head and said, "do it, do it", the van hit the car over and over causing it to start swerving across the deserted road. Maddie nervously hit 1 and after a few rings she heard, "hey baby, where are you two, you should have alre" and he heard the girls scream as the van hit the car again.

Jamie said, "dad their is a black van probably a 2017 model and it's been following us", it hit the car again", Maddie said, "they keep hitting us dad, they're trying to run us off the road". Derek said, "where are you"?, Maddie said, "we're about 20 miles away from the house, we just went by mile marker 12 on 56".

Derek said, "we're on the way", he said, "the girls are in trouble" and instantly the team ran out and jumped into their cars and headed out. As they hit the road Derek said, "activate the cameras", Jamie said, "already done" as the van hit the car again.

Maddie said, "dadddd their passing us", they watched as the van passed them and turned crossways in front of them. Several men wearing masks jumped out. Jamie said, "several men in masks dad", Derek said, "hold on baby, we're coming, we're coming".

The men jerked the doors opened and pulled the girls from the car, Maddie dropped her cell and said, "help us daddy, help ussssssss". The girls struggled and fought back and they were actually doing a good job against the would be kidnappers.

Well that was until another man wearing a mask jumped out of the van, he ran toward them and said, "hold them", they held the girls and he pulled 2 syringes out of his pocket and then stuck first Maddie and then Jamie in the side of the neck.

The girls continued to struggle for a few seconds before everything started going black, when the girls were unconscious in the mens arms the man leaned over and picked up Maddies phone and said, "I told you that you would see me again didn't I".

He laughed and said, "welcome to your worse nightmare and don't worry you will hear from me again and soon until them just imagine what things we're doing to your beautiful beautiful daughters". Derek said, "you hurt them and I will kill you".

Sam laughed and said, "ohhhh I'm gonna do more than touch them, well ta ta for now", the call ended and Derek said, "nooooooooooo". The men loaded the girls into the back of the van and raced the other way, they had another van hidden a few miles up the road and once they got the girls and got away then the game would finally begin.

THE END

I HOPE YOU STAY TUNED FOR THE SEQUEL, FIGHTING FOR SURVIVAL COMING SOON


End file.
